eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Wood Door 3; Open And Slam With Metal Latch Knob. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * Albie * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in "The Genius", "The Car", "The Curse", and "The Triangle".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Closing portion, combined with "Sound Ideas, DOOR, METAL - MEAT LOCKER DOOR: CLOSE".) * American Dad! * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Drake & Josh (Open sound) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) * Everybody Hates Chris * Eek! The Cat * The Fairly OddParents * Fangbone! * Harvey Street Kids * Invader Zim * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kim Possible * Kipper * L.A Heat * Lethal Weapon * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Lionheart * The Little Kids and the Friends Show * The Looney Tunes Show * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Close sound) * My Life Me * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Ned's Newt * NCIS * Odd Squad (Heard three times in "Party of 5, 4, 3, 2, 1".) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Peppa Pig * Power Rangers * Rubbadubbers (Heard often in "Terence the Shopkeeper".) * Rocket Monkeys * Rugrats * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * SheZow * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * The Simpsons * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Door opening and/or closing element is frequently used. Sometimes it is used with PE180101 or PE180201.) * Stickin' Around * Strawberry Shortcake (TV Series) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Super Mario World (TV series) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Timon & Pumbaa * VeggieTales (Heard once in "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen".) * What About Mimi? * What-a-Mess * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * What a Cartoon! * Zot The Dog * Zig and Sharko Movies * Animals United (2010) * Bad Boys II (2003) (Only heard in Bloopers/Outtakes/Gag Reel.) * Bruce Almighty (2003) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Coraline (2009) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Dumb and Dumber (1994) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) * Doug's 1st Movie (1999) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2000) * Gamebox 1.0 (2004) * Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020) * The Little Kids: Movie (2020) * The Little Kids 2 (2022) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * Monster House (2006) * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) (Heard twice.) * Nine Dog Christmas: The Movie (2004) * Planet 51 (2009) * Princess Maydine: The Movie (2020) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) * Stranger by Night (1994) * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) * Spider-Man (2002) * True Romance (1993) * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) * Twinkle Toes (2012) * Waybuloo (2020) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) (Closing element used during Wigglehouse scene.) TV Specials * Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa (2002) Video Games PC: * Half-Life 2 (Open sound) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block * Portal 2 (Open sound) * Sonic Riders * South Park The Fractured But Whole Xbox: * Sonic Riders * Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy PlayStation 2: * Sonic Riders * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy GameCube: * Mario Party 7 (Open sound) * Sonic Riders * Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wii: * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Nintendo Switch: * Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Commercials Australia: * M&M's Color/Colour Break-up (late 2000s) * Subway - My Kind of Fresh (2017) UK: * Motorola - The End (2004) USA: * Got Milk? - Yum Yum Time (1998) * H&M - Hotel Mauritz Episode 3 (2018) Bumpers * Cartoon Network (2017-2018) (The door opening element was only used.) Previews * Beethoven VHS Preview (Heard once in the Beethoven's 2nd VHS.) Trailers * Gnome Alone (2018) (Trailers) * Orgazmo (1997) (Trailers) * Shrek 2 (2004) (Trailers) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) (Close sound) Music * Eminem featuring Ed Sheeran - River (2017) (The door opening element is only heard.) Music Videos * Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (2011) YouTube Videos * Angry Video Game Nerd (Close sound heard often in "CD-i Part I: Hotel Mario".) * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky Web Originals * RWBY Chibi Anime * Azumanga Daioh * Best Student Council (Open sound) * Digimon Adventure 01 * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan * Happy Sugar Life * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Maburaho * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Used quite often.) * The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya * Nichijou * Nyorō~n Churuya-san * Sailor Moon Crystal * Toradora! Image Gallery * Main article: Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301/Image Gallery Audio Samples File:Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301.ogg